1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a basketball hoop, and more particularly, the invention relates to a deflectable basketball hoop which prevents injury to players and is less likely to break.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many of the basketball hoops which are currently on the market have rims which are rigidly fixed to the backboard. These rigid rims may break easily or cause injury to players when slam-dunking. One solution to the rigid rim problem is the breakaway rim. Breakaway rims such as those described in U.S. Patent Nos. 4,365,802; 4,441,709; and 5,154,414 are provided with a hinge connecting the rim to the backboard which allows the rim to pivot downward upon the application of potentially damaging forces. These breakaway rims operate quite successfully to prevent rim breakage and player injury when the rims are pulled straight downward. However, when forces are applied to the rims in other directions, breakage or injury may occur.
For example, a player may approach the basketball hoop from the side and slam dunk grasping a side of the rim and pulling sideways and downward. The sideways force on the rim may result in a broken backboard or injured player if a conventional breakaway rim is used.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a basketball hoop having a breakaway rim which is able to be deflected in multiple directions.
The present invention relates to a deflectable basketball hoop having a rim which is supported by a joint such as a spring or universal joint with at least two degrees of freedom.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a deflectable basketball hoop includes a rim, a rim support member, and a joint connecting the rim to the rim support member, the joint providing the rim with at least two degrees of freedom with respect to the rim support member.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a deflectable basketball hoop includes a rim supported by a joint which allows the rim to be deflected in multiple non-parallel directions.